


How to mend a broken heart

by Scarimonious



Series: 2013 Fairytale Challenge [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2013 fairytale challenge, Art, Digital Art, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarimonious/pseuds/Scarimonious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when Belle smashed the cup to smithereens and Rumple's heart with it cannot possibly be the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to mend a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a giant sap, I desperately want a happily ever after. So I'm choosing to believe that Belle will return...somehow.
> 
> (But at what price?)
> 
> For the 2013 Fairytale Challenge - January, Rumplestiltskin.


End file.
